An Unforgettable Past
by Kyoumen-Fumei
Summary: Delving into the unknown past of Hibari Kyouya. A few of our own characters mixed with KHR settings and/or peeps.
1. The Early Years

**An Unforgettable Past**

Brief Info: a sad story delving into one of the many unknown chapters of KHR, Hibari's past. Please do not take this as the actual story, but a fantasy created by kyoumen and fumei.  
><span>DISCLAIMER! (for people who can't stand a SINGLE thing breaking contracts):<span> Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does NOT belong to kyoumen, fumei, and all other otakus. If you delete this, flag this, mark as innappropriate, do whatever to this fic to make it disappear, screw you. No, actually, have me do it. It will hurt a lot more. I guarantee it. But seriously, this is the only copy unless somebody copies and pastes it elsewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Early Years<strong>

In Hibari's first year, all he could remember was happiness, love, and a bright future. He had a mother who shared his stormy eyes and midnight hair, a father who constantly helped him work with his tonfa, a few servants happy to serve the family. Then his father died in a horrible accident when he was three, a case no longer followed by the police, detectives, or basically anyone. All that was left was his tonfa, a gift from his father, and only a memory of happier days. Now, the person he was forced to call "father" was a drunk idiot who used all the money for liquor and women. Oops, a mistake. By women, he meant Hibari's mother. Only. Demoted to only a shack in the outskirts of town, he could hear the sounds of abuse as his heavily drunk step-father abused his mother in the heap of springs and rags called the bed. He couldn't stand the sounds of all the abuse. Once, he'd tried to hit that man with the help of his tonfa, but only got brushed aside by the much larger man. All he could do was wait till the bastard died of his own drunkenness.

_I hate him so much, I could kill the whole world,_ Hibari thought, a kid wandering the dark alleys of town. _Wait, that wouldn't be good. No, I hate him so much, there's nobody I'd kill besides him_. Everybody was Public Enemy No. 1 to the nine year old. Wherever he looked, all he could see was the pitiful weak and stupid-ass people doing whatever the hell they wanted. _If I were the real authority, such people wouldn't exist._ With a sigh, he walked home, finding a dead lump outside the door. Instantly arming himself with his tonfa, Hibari prodded the shape. The ratty black hat fell away, revealing his father. His eyes widening, Kyouya proceeded to beat the man up, thoroughly sending him to the afterlife. "He's dead!" he said proudly, stomping the mud off his worn shoes. The boy watched his mother rush out to check, wondering why she even cared about the alcoholic.

_God I hate these small animals,_ he thought the next day, stabbing a running squirrel with his weapon. _They're useless and do absolutely nothing._ Hibari stopped, rethinking his train of thought. _No, they're still alive. I guess that stands for something._ He walked back home, beating up the random druggie here and there just for fun. As soon as he entered, he felt a presence. Someone who thought they were doing good, people he especially hated. "Kyouya Hibari?" the lady asked, dressed in an official suit, obviously disliking the poverty of the house. "Yes?" he replied, looking for his mother, then found her in the corner, concerned. "Your mother has been found to be abusive. Totally unlike kind and caring step-father." Hibari couldn't believe this. "That's the exact opposite!" he bared his tonfa, ready to take down this offensive bitch. Noticing the threat, the woman backed off, hands held in surrender, "We are here to help you. We are here to give you a better life. Now come with me. Your mother won't be harmed." She extended her hand to the boy who immediately heard the lie. "You're lying! You stupid herbivores never do anything but ruin lives!" The lady was stunned, never had she been accused like this. "I guess we'll have to use force. If you're not out in five minutes, we'll take you, willing or not." She promptly walked out the door, and slammed it shut. "Kyouya, you listen to me." He turned to his mother, unbelieving that she would go along with this. "Kyouya, you be a good boy, ok? Mama won't be back to get you. Do you hear me? You'll be alone," tears brimmed in her eyes, "Promise me you'll find something to love. And when you do, protect it with all you got. Like you did with me. Promise?" All he could do was nod numbly. "Good boy, Kyouya," she hugged her son, "I'll miss you." The bitch stormed in again. "Five minutes are up. Get over here brat." Hibari straightened his back, turned around, and said a firm "No." Behind the woman entered burly men, muscles bulging through cotton shirts. _Bam, Shhhk, Pow_. One by one, they fell, stunned by the boy's blows. _Wham!_ One got him from behind, then hoisted him out. "Mama!" he cried, reaching for a crying mother, standing in the door way. "Mama!" he screamed, tears leaking down his eyes. Forbidden drops of water he hated, hated as much as his dead step-father, hated as much as the rest of the world. Finally he kicked free, the wind knocked out of him from the short fall. He scrambled to the woman in the doorway, the only person he ever cared about, and hugged her with a fierce strength. "Kyouya," she whispered with a sad smile, "Remember our promise. I love you." He stared at her numbly, the only tears he'd ever cried freezing into rivers on his cheeks, her image blurred by his overflowing tears. "God damn it brat!" The man picked him up again and knocked him out with one swift blow.


	2. Childhood Stories

**An Unforgettable Past**

Disclaimer: have you ever seen a KHR volume/dvd/merchandise with "kyoumen" or "fumei" next to the copyright sign? (a "c" in a circle for all u morons) obviously not. so why the hell would it belong to either of us? something for u to mull over, lawyers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Childhood Stories<strong>

_Useless bitches_, Hibari thought, twirling his pencil as the teacher lectured the ten year old class about history. It wasn't that the class was boring, well, partially so, but the boy had already read all the textbooks before. The stupid Child Abuse Agency found nothing good out of him and dumped him in a Namimori school. All he wanted was to go back to see his mother, but he had no idea how to get there. After getting nothing out of the silent kid, the people gave him legal papers and dropped him off with only an education. He constantly walked the halls, feeling a need for the school rules to be actual rules. Somehow, the skylark felt a liking to this school. Instantly, he remembered his promise. "Hey, no chewing gum," With a quick blow to the stomach with his beloved tonfa, the rule breaker huffed out his gum in a perfect arc to the trash can. "Wanna fight?" the other asked, preparing a defensive position. "You're not worth it," Hibari replied, tossing the poor student out the window of the second story level, and walked calmly on.

"Hibari," sighed the principle, "You can't just go around beating up people. How many times do I have to say that?" The young skylark sat, not moving, simply glaring at him with arms crossed. "Does it just bug you that a ten year old can enforce the rules better than a school full of teachers?" The principle stiffened, "Do you propose we do something?" Hibari stood up, "I do actually. I would like to start a Disciplinary Committee. I promise we will keep the school rules." Sighing, the principle laid back in his chair, finally giving up, "Fine, start as soon as you want. I'm telling you though, this school isn't easy to tame." Hibari looked back, standing at the doorway, and replied, "I will." _See mom? I'm holding up our promise._

"You're Hibari Kyouya, right? I'm Kusakabe Tetsuya." _I don't like this boy,_ Hibari thought, _and his hair sticks out funny_. "I heard you're going to keep the rules here. I would like to join you." _Somebody joins up with me? _Hibari couldn't believe it. _Well, it'll make it easier on me._ "Fine, but you have to follow under me, and I'm not going to go easy." The skylark turned and swept down the hall.

"Hibari-sama! I have gathered these faithful men to serve you in our mission to protect Namimori." Kusakabe stood proudly next to his men, waiting for a word of praise. _Stupid,_ the skylark thought,_ they all have his same hairstyle._ "Hn," he replied, "just don't crowd me, or I'll bite you all to death." "Hai! Hibari-sama!" the new recruits yelled as they snapped smartly to attention. Raising an eyebrow, Hibari walked away, starting his patrol as the late bell rang.

"Hibari-sama! A repor-" the poor boy fell to the ground, struck by a one hit K.O. "I thought I told you my rules," Hibari stood, glaring at the insolent fool. He made his way to the roof, kicking out a couple of inappropriate teens. Leaning over the fence, he thought about his lost mother. He hadn't seen her in over five years. Would it be possible to find her? _No,_ he thought, _then I would break my promise. I would leave Namimori unprotected. I still don't trust those stick-haired boys._ Combing his hair with a pale hand, he sighed, frustrated and filled with longing. "Hibari-sama?" Kusakabe tentatively approached his leader, narrowly missing a lightning speed swipe. "A report, sir. All is well, only a few delinquents. One of my men is calculating statistics as we speak." Hibari glared into the boy's eyes, finding nothing but honest loyalty. Perhaps he would trust them after all. "I'm leaving." Kusakabe widened his eyes with horror, "But we're doing so well!" "Not because of you, stupid. I'll be gone for a week. If _anything_ happens to this school, you'll be the first to take the punishment." "Y-Yes! I understand, Hibari-sama!" _Good, now all I need, is to find her._


	3. Finding Her

**An Unforgettable Past**

Disclaimer: God i'm getting tired of writing these disclaimers, but u guys never stop do you? Facts are facts peeps. I (meaning all forms of me real or not) do NOT (keyword there) own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Do i draw all those hot guys? Do I get paid to write or draw? Am I professional? Do I have lawyers looking for every chance to win a lawsuit for copyrights and mooch off the rewards? do i? NO! so shut the f*** up and let me write.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Finding Her<strong>

The sounds of people walking were soft, muffled by the early snow fall. After years of waiting, months of research, Hibari Kyouya was going home. The nearly eleven year old boy walked calmly and menacing down poverty stricken streets. Beggars and rich men alike shirked away from the terrifying presence, merely bowing their heads and looking away from the boy. He paused before the flimsy door, memories attacking him like flung knives. Gathering courage, he pushed open the entrance and walked in. "I'm home." Hibari's searched the shack for identical grey-blue eyes and midnight hair. "K-Kyouya," a voice whispered, no more than a rustle of tissue paper, "Didn't I tell you to stay with the nice lady? Why is your father here? When did we go back to the estate?" His mother lifted a shaky, bony hand, pale skin barely holding on to the thin frame. Working quickly, Hibari built a fire, then pushed the sofa where his mother lay in front of it. Walking into town, he purchased bread and soup from terrified merchants. Tearing off the golden crust, he fed his mother small chunks of soft bread and sips of hot soup. Hibari let the icy hand caress his face, noticing the shadows cast from the light of the fire. "Did you keep our promise?" she whispered, her hand shaking from exertion. He nodded silently, laying his head close to hers on the sofa, surprised at the non-existent body heat. She listened as he recounted his story from when he left. "I'm doing everything I can to protect Namimori. It reminds me of home somehow." His mother nodded. "Good. . . choice, Kyouya. At least. . . you have something. . . to keep from complete. . . loneliness." She closed her eyes slowly, as if sleeping. He brought a hand to his eyes, finding salty moisture trickling down. The second time he'd cried. Silently, Hibari checked her pulse, finding nothing. He got up, picked a burning stick from the flames, and burned the shack. At the train station, he watched the flames spread to town, watched people the size of ants scramble to put out the hungry flames. _A fitting good-bye to a town so useless, so powerful a fuel to my hatred_. He looked up at the clouds, done depositing their share of snow, floating puffy and white against the blue sky. _If only I could fly as free and independent. . ._

Hibari Kyouya: Age 16

"What are you doing, herbivore?" he asked No-Good Tsuna. "I don't want or need whatever it is you have," he continued, jerking a tonfa towards the ring in Sawada's shaking hands. Kyouya looked the boy in the eyes. _They're the same_, he thought surprised, _his eyes, behind the fear, seeks to understand, be kind, a drive to make things right. . . like her's. _"Fine, I'll take it," he turned around, pretending not to see the other's surprised face. "Th-Thank you! Hibari-san!" Hibari walked up, took the ring, and walked off.

* * *

><p>Fumei: i trust that baka-senpai is done, so i published it...<p> 


End file.
